Impossible Girl, Again
by AngelofGrace96
Summary: Clara Oswald and a slightly amnesiac Ninth Doctor? Not a brilliant mix. Add in a Rose Tyler, stir, and hope for no explosions. When Clara walks into the War Doctor's TARDIS at the end of DotD, she didn't know what she would get. S1 rewrite with Clara. Spoilers until DotD.


Impossible Girl Again

Chapter 1

**oOoOoOo**

**Fanta: does thou want a yellow banana?**

**Opal: not really.**

**Fanta: ist thou sure?**

**Opal: yes, definitely, I am not taking anything for you.**

**Fanta: thou hast hurt mine feelings, I… I must go! *swims to other side of tank* Syletah! Give this to Opal! It is not urgent!**

**Syletah: alright, hey Opal! You want a nana? You wanna nananananaaaaaa?**

**Opal: um… still no.**

**Syletah: iiiiiits yellooooooow!**

**Opal: is that meant to make it MORE appealing?**

**Syletah: I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE! apPEELing, PFFFFAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA**

**Opal: yeah… good for you.**

**Syletah: by golly, I'm fabulous! Hey Draxie, want a Banana?**

**Draxie: I don't know, is it poisoned?**

**Syletah, well… I got it for Fanta, so I'd say so.**

**Fanta: lies. It is just rotten. It is stinking up my tank. Remove it.**

**Draxie: in THAT case! *eats banana***

**Fanta: so, what was your fortune?**

**Opal: I'm sorry, is it a fortune banana?**

**Fanta: no, Syletah just got bored and wrote on it.**

**Syletah: I am so sorry, it will probably happen again in three to four hours.**

**Fanta: apology rejected.**

**Syletah: thank you oh genderless one, how goes the banana Draxied one?**

**Draxie: it says the Angela doesn't own Doctor Who and only owns various unmentioned cows.**

**Syletah: I own the mentioned ones.**

**Angela: *emerges from Fanta's bowl* I heard my name.**

**Opal: could this day get any weirder?**

**Draxie: well, I have bananas spilling out of my nostrils.**

**Opal: ENOUGH! I'M LEAVING! *leaves***

**Fanta: FREE BANANAS FOR ALL!**

**Angela: HOORAY!**

**Syletah: HOORAY FOR NOSTRIL BANANAS!**

oOoOoOo

When the Eleventh Doctor heard the War Doctor exclaim exuberantly, "Oh, Bad Wolf Girl, I could Kiss you!" and saw his previous self dismiss it with nothing more than a blink and a question, he knew something was up. That was him, a lifetime ago, and the pain he'd felt then had never truly vanished, not that he would ever let it.

Not only that though, he could feel a brilliant idea pressing at the edges of his mind. This wasn't any idea though. This was a huge, timeline-changing, ripping-the-universe-apart-if-we-get-it-wrong kind of idea. Still, he examined the timelines, and was astonished to see them mostly intact. How could an idea that big leave so much untouched? As soon as he'd accepted the idea though, he saw why. Clever Clara, she'd know exactly what to do, as always. He fully accepted the decision, and smiled as he felt the timelines shift, and an entirely new set of memories settled themselves into his mind. He turned reflexively, towards the TARDISes and caught a glimpse of brown and red flash out of the corner of his eye. He smiled. The idea would work, provided, of course, that Clara would agree. He was sure though, that she would.

He tuned back into the conversation to hear the Tenth Doctor say, "Frozen, in an instant of time, safe and hidden away."

"Exactly-"

"Like a painting." The other two Doctors finished for him, dawning brilliance washing over them like a tidal wave.

oOoOoOo

Once they had saved Gallifrey, with the usual aplomb and last minute witticisms, and were heading back to the Gallery for some tea, The Doctor drew Clara aside and said, very seriously, "Clara, Would you like to go travel with the War Doctor? Like you do with me, I mean. As a companion, or not quite, you know more than the other companions and-"

"Shush Chin, I'm thinking." Clara laid a finger over his lips. After a minute of heavy thinking, Clara surfaced again. "Are you serious?"

"Yep!" He pulled away and breezed around the console, flipping switches and pressing buttons to avoid looking at her. He was terribly afraid she would agree, and horribly afraid she would refuse. The other hims, Nine and Ten, they needed Clara, with her wise words and scolding nature when he needed it, especially with the heavy burden they would bear. Rose had helped, lots, but not quite enough. Clara would be able to, he just knew it. She knew more about him than any other human and most Time Lords.

"You're not just trying to get rid of me, are you?" The Doctor winced at the hidden hurt in Clara's voice. Did she really think he would do something like that to her?

"What?" He spun around, horrified." No, Clara, I wouldn't do that! But, they need you. I would know." He added with a wry smile. "But it's your choice. Do you want to?"

"Hmm… You know what, yeah, I do. I wanted to see the universe, didn't I? and what did I get? Akhaten, and a whole bunch of earth history." Clara joked.

Being the almighty Time Lord, the Doctor did the mature thing, and stuck his tongue out. "What about those kidnapping brothers?"

"I never left the TARDIS, remember?"

"Shut up!"

With a clang, the TARDIS landed, interrupting their banter. She had landed much more gently than usual. It seemed that ever since Clara had jumped into his timestream, the TARDIS was trying to make it up to Clara by being extra nice. Clara patter the hand rail as they left. "Thanks Girl. It might be a while…"

"So you'll do it?" The Doctor looked at her hopefully. Clara smirked. "Those big sad eyes… of course I will."

They hugged, briefly, before the Doctor kissed her head, and handed her the Vortex Manipulator. "You'll need this to get back to me when I'm about to meet you, well, Victorian you. Can't have two Clara's in the same place now, can we?"

"Well, would we be able to make you forget? Or are you a really good pretender?"

"I can pretend!" He pouted.

"I know. Bye Chin. See you in a while!" Clara grinned and walked over to the War Doctor and whispered into his ear. His eyes grew wide. "Really? And he's okay with this?" He looked over to the Eleventh Doctor for conformation. Eleven simply nodded.

"Okay then!" He turned to Clara and grinned brilliantly, lighting up his entire face. Clara shot a guilty look at Eleven before turning and giving the Tenth Doctor a hug goodbye. He looked confused.

"Are you going with him?"

"Yeah. You'll remember, I hope. Maybe I'll be with you too."

"Well, awfully nice to meet you anyway, Clara Oswald. Nice to see what you've done to my future. Until we see each other again."

"Awfully Timey-Wimey, that." She grinned back at him. The War Doctor grumbled something under his breath.

Clara looked over to the newest TARDIS, where her Doctor was still standing in the doorway, and her face softened. "Don't be glum, Chin. Head inside when you're done moping. Go to the garden – I'll leave you a surprise. Bye!"

"Goodbye, Impossible Girl." As sad he was that she was leaving, he couldn't help smiling at her boundless energy and enthusiasm for life. As he watched her follow himself into the oldest TARDIS and watched it dematerialize, he caught a knowing glance from the Tenth Doctor.

"You've got it bad for her, haven't you?"

"Oi! Shut up! It's not like that. No, it really isn't." He added at the disbelieving eyebrow. "Clara and me… well, we've been through a lot together. I love her… but not like that. She means everything to me."

"Wow." The Tenth Doctor was taken aback by the feeling in his other self's voice. "well, sooner I leave, the sooner I'll be you, right?" He hopped into the doorway of his TARDIS before spinning around suddenly. "Where is it?"

"Where's what?"

"Where it is we're going that you don't want to talk about."

"I saw Trenzalore... where we're buried. We die in battle among millions."

"Was Clara there?"

"Oh yes. She saved me, well us. Do you remember, at the beginning. Picking a capsule?"

The Tenth Doctor thought for a second before his face lit up. "she was there, at the beginning. But how?"

"She jumped into our time stream to save me. She is truly incredible. Take care of her, won't you?"

"Of course!" The Tenth Docter sounded offended at the thought. "Trenzalore…" He mused. "We need a new destination, because I don't want to go." He shut the door behind him.

"He always says that." The Eleventh Doctor grumbled to himself, missing Clara already. He spun around, and opened the door to his TARDIS, stopping and grinning happily as he beheld a familiar figure.

"Miss me?" Smirked Clara Oswald.

oOoOoOo

"So where are we gonna go?" Clara asked the War Doctor as they entered his TARDIS.

"Hmm, I think-" He cut off as his hands started to glow. "Oh, yes... Course, suppose it makes sense... Wearing a bit thin."

"Nah, not you. Young soul, you." Clara smiled at him. He tentatively smiled back, taking heart in the fact that she wasn't panicking like most humans when confronted with regeneration. "I hope the ears are bit less conspicuous this time." He murmured"

Then it was all fire and rage and heat. It was a particularly rough regeneration, all told, and it was a day or two before he woke.

"Hullo. Who're you?" He asked the brunette girl sitting in a chair besides his bedside, and then blinked at the unfamiliar voice. "Northern. Hmm… oh dear, those ears. Younger, that's nice. Almost no hair though… oh well, better than none at all I suppose, right?" He addressed the girl again.

"Um, yeah. Do you remember what happened?" The girl asked tentatively.

The memories came flooding back. "Gallifrey. It burnt, didn't it?" He asked, rhetorically. To his surprise, the girl nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Clara Oswin Oswald." She replied. "I know a lot about you, Doctor, so just get used to it. I'm no ordinary human, and I won't be scared off either, so don't even try."

"No such thing as an ordinary human." He responded automatically, stunned at the girl's – Clara's audacity. "That's really how you feel, huh?"

"Yep!" She hopped out of the chair, and headed towards the door. It opened onto an unfamiliar console room, and Clara gave a cry of dismay. "You redecorated!? Why? I liked the old one!"

The TARDIS hummed around the Doctor regretfully. _What, you like her? Already?_ He asked her telepathically. He got a very positive hum in answer.

"So, where are we gonna go?" He asked the gir- Clara, trying to set her off limits.

"Why don't you set her on random?" Clara smirked, skipping around the console gleefully, as though to mock him.

"Alright then." He flicked a few switches, before going to hit the random button, but Clara beat him to it.

"How'd you do that?" He demanded. No one flew his TARDIS but him. No one!

"I had driving lessons." She smirked.

"Smarty pants." He grumbled. He checked the monitor. "London, 2005, and there is an invasion of Nestene, living below London and controlling plastic shop dummies. Wanna check it out?"

"Let's go!" Clara skipped out the door, and into her infinitely more complicated life.

**Angela: AAAAAAAAAARGH! Damn me! Why am I starting another story? Okay, so I was influenced by two brilliant stories for this, **_**All the Stories We Never Told **_**by**_** AshRain114 **_**and **_**Always Bad Wolf **_**by **_**Hairi Esh Mooncake. **_**They are both brilliant redo Doctor Who fics, and I was inspired. Add to that I haven't yet seen a Clara goes back story, and this was born. Now, honestly, if anyone is watching me they know I have the Insanity Saga series to work on with QueenKoboi and NinjaWithimagination, so this will sit here and quietly gather ideas, and I'll occasionally work on it. Feel free to review and add some of your own! Thanks!**

**Angela**


End file.
